The Hellians
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: This is not a story of what 17 and 18 were like before becoming androids...this is a story of how they found out...R&R Thanks!
1. A strange appearance

Diclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

A year had gone by since the Cell Games. Everything was peaceful. All the warriors were safe. Some even trying to raise a family. Others mourning lost loved ones. The androids were trying their best at being human which came easier than they had expected…

        "Krillin! Stop it! Ha! Ha!" 

Came the laughter of a familiar voice. 

"No! *giggle* That tickles!"

A girl with shoulder length blond hair and icy blue eyes can be seen laying on a bed wearing a jean button-up shirt with the sleeves torn off and matching light colored capris. Krillin is sitting on his knees next to her leaning over her beautiful face. His hands are at her sides ready to tickle her at any moment.

        "Now suddenly I remember a very gorgeous girl telling me that she wasn't ticklish and that if I tried to, I would be breathing out of a hose for the rest of my very short life?"

Laughter is heard in this small house on an island in the middle of the ocean. The house is pink with large black letters that read Kami House. A bedroom on the top floor of this house are two people laughing on their bed. It is exactly twelve o'clock noon. 

        "Please, Ha! Ha! I beg you."  The woman said softly as her husband stopped tickling her. 

        "Come on #18 admit it even though you are an android you do have human emotions." Krillin argued in a teasing way.

        "Fine. You're right. Now will you get off of me so I can go make lunch?" She asked him with a spark of annoyance in her voice.

Meanwhile far on the mainland in the woods. The girl's twin brother, #17, lives. He looks exactly like his sister except he has shoulder length black hair. He is seated outside his cabin staring at the lake. 

        "Ahh. I wonder how #18 is doing." He said knowing she was very happily married to that monk living on a tropical island. 

He smiled to himself. 

"I guess you're doing fine." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly the youthful android heard a twig snap a few feet behind him. #17, being as strong as he was, took his sweet time standing up and facing the mysterious person. This was indeed a person. #17 glared at the 'guest' with one eyebrow raised. The girl was tall and looked to be about mid to late thirties with gorgeous blue eyes. She had long, straight brown hair that was held back in a pony tail. She wore a long skirt with matching top and a windbreaker jacket.

        "My name is Tara." She said in the strongest voice she could manage.

        "If you're looking for the road it's about three miles behind you." He said sitting back down to continue his thoughts.

"I'm not here for directions. I came to see you." She finished her last sentence in a low, sad, but hopeful voice.

"Me? You must be mistaken. I don't even know you." 

"Please Chris I know…" She was interrupted by #17. 

"Now I know you're wrong."

"No, I'm not if you just listen for ten minutes I can explain." She gasped. 

"Don't you remember me?"

#17 turned around in his chair and stared blankly at her with his cold blue eyes.

Please R&R this is a new story and I still have chapters to go so I need some reviews.  Thanks!  I hope you all like it!

C-E-F-Y


	2. I hope she's home

Diclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

Alright, new chapter…Thanks to: Dark-Mean-Me, Davifflaelan and Seija for their great reviews.  The reason the chapters aren't very long is because I usually update so fast that I finish stories a lot quicker than I plan.  But I will try.  Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y

Last time! 

#17 turned around in his chair and stared blankly at her with his cold blue eyes.

Now!

"My name is Android #17. I was created by Dr. Gero. I don't remember you because I've never met you. You have ten minutes."

        "How do I start? You're real name is Chris you have a twin sister named Jordan. You disappeared a long time ago with Jordan and everyone thought you were dead. That is until we saw you on television along with cell. Your mother knew you hadn't done all of those horrible things they said. She went out looking for you for the last time when a gang robbed her and hurt her. She was left there to die. I found her and her dieing request was for me to find you two. So here I am." 

She finished with tears in her eyes but they did not fall onto her face. #17 could tell she had gone through a lot.

        "That doesn't explain how you found me out here or if you truly know my past. You have no proof." He said irritably.

        "I bought one of those person detectors made by Capsule Corp. but it didn't work that well because you changed your name…" #17 interrupted her again. 

"And maybe because I'm not human?" He asked sarcastically. 

"No, because you are mostly human but the machine only had a faint signal for Chris so it took me a while to figure it out. I even tried finding Jordan but it said she was in the ocean somewhere."

        "Proof." He said with an irritated look on his face which did not fit his voice that was pure curiosity.

She put her right hand in her right jacket pocket and pulled out an old crinkled picture. She showed it to #17 and stood waiting for the reaction on his face to prove she was right. It never came. He placed the picture back in the woman's hand.

        "Get off my property now." He said in a harsh tone of voice. 

Surprisingly, she did as she was told. As soon as she was far enough away #17 blasted off towards the ocean. He was there within two minutes. When he landed it appeared as though no one was around.

        "I hope she's here." He whispered. 

#17 heard someone yell from inside the house. Immediately after he heard his sister yelling.

        "You dirty old man! If I have to tell you one more time to quit checking me out I'm gonna ring your neck!" 

#17 opened the door and slowly walked in to find a hole in the shape of an old man leading outside. Suddenly Krillin's voice could be heard coming down the stairs.

        "Ahh, #18," He whined. 

"That's the third time today."

        "Well at least it was in the same spot Krillin, you could at least be thankful for that." She shot back. 

Then they both looked at #17 first surprised then curious. 

"#17?" #18 asked pleased.

        "Nice to see you sis." He glanced at Krillin who was in utter shock. 

"You been taking good care of my sister?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Ahh, y-yeah. Of, of co- course." Krillin stuttered out.

        "What are you doing here?" #18 asked. 

"Oh, right. This girl showed up at my house and said she knew who I really was and that she could explain what happened before Gero…" #18 suddenly interrupted. 

"You told her to get lost right?" #17 continued. 

"Well I wanted to have a little fun first before I let her go so I listened to what she had to say."

#17 stopped and looked at his sister like 

'you'd do the same thing if you were me' for a few moments until she spoke. 

"And?"

        "And she told me. But that's not the big thing after she finished explaining she…" 

He trailed off thinking he should have just investigated by himself. After all his sister did have a life of her own now. 

        "Hello! #17! After she explained what happened?!" #18 screamed. 

Deciding he had come this far and might as well finish he continued. 

"She showed me a picture of us as kids." #17 said in a low voice that made #18 believe it was true. 

This mysterious girl did know their past. 

The question was now, do **_they_** want to know. 

Good?  Tell me in a review!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	3. I want to know

Diclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

Thanks for all the great reviews!  Keep them coming please!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on The Hellians!… 

This mysterious girl did know their past. 

The question was now, do **_they_** want to know. 

Now!…

In the woods about a half a mile back from the cabin where #17 lives Tara is walking to her car. As she reaches the vehicle she pounds her fist on the top of the car before climbing in. She opens the door and sits in the driver's seat. On the passenger's side a girl with short red hair and dark green eyes sits.

        "I take it you couldn't find them huh?" The girl asked sadly. 

"No, I found Chris…" The red head immediately began to smile. 

"So where is he?" She yelled in excitement. 

"He told me to leave." Tara answered rudely. 

"Well than if he doesn't want to believe you then we'll have to find Jordan. Where did that thing say she was?"

        "The middle of the ocean. It's no use Mel even if we could find her she wouldn't believe us." Tara said in a tired voice.  

"She might besides, she's probably dieing to know what happened." Mel said. 

"Come on she was your mother too. Wouldn't you want to know? Let's fly out there and see if that piece of machinery is right."

The two girls stepped out of the car and threw their copter capsule on the ground a few feet away. Mel pressed the small button on the car. When it turned into a capsule she placed it in her pants pocket. The second they were settled in the helicopter they set off towards the ocean.

        "WHAT!!" Both Krillin and #17 yelled. 

"I want to know."#18 said in a low voice while her head was bowed to the floor.

        "But #18, are you sure?" Krillin asked in a worried tone. 

"Of course I'm sure! No one ever asked me if I wanted to be an android and forget everything and now, now that I have the chance to know about my childhood and what I was like you're asking me if I'm sure?" She screamed at the both of them.

        "I'm sorry," Krillin sighed. 

"If this is what you want then you can have it."

        "Come on #17, maybe there's a reason she came to us. Aren't you at all curious?" #18 asked in a seemingly teasing way.

        "How are we going to find her?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Just then the sound of a helocopter could be heard flying overhead. Krillin, #18 and #17 ran out of the house and saw the helicopter land and stop.

        "So that's why it said she was in the ocean." Tara said amazed. 

"Hey you think that's her?" Asked Mel.

        "What kind of…" #18 was about to yell but #17 stopped her. 

"That's her, but no one was with her at the cabin."

Both girls climbed out of the helicopter. Both groups of people stood staring at each other. Until #18 finally broke the silence.

        "So, you're the ones who supposedly can help us?" She asked mysteriously. 

Tara answered. 

"Yes, anything you want to know I will tell you." She spoke swiftly. 

"I think we should go inside and sit down." Krillin said. 

They all headed into the Kami House, to the living room, where Krillin made coffee in the kitchen. He did not want to be rude but he did not think this was any of his business. Besides if #18 wanted him there she'd tell him.

        "Krillin? Get in here will you." It was not a question but a demand which #17 couldn't help but smirk at. 

_She sure has him whipped._ #17 thought to himself.

What do you think?  Good?  Tell me in a review!  Thanks!  New update soon!

C-E-F-Y


	4. Nine!

Diclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

I'd like to thank Funky Munky for the great reviews and I'm glad someone noticed my great cliffhangers ^.^  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Thanks for reviewing!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on The Hellians!…

        "Krillin? Get in here will you." It was not a question but a demand which #17 couldn't help but smirk at. 

_She sure has him whipped._ #17 thought to himself.

Now!…

He quickly brought his attention to the girl sitting next to Tara. _She certainly is beautiful._

        "What do you want to know?" Tara asked. 

#18 quickly looked at #17 with a look like 'well what did **_you_**want to know'. 

"Who are you?" He asked after a few moments thought. 

Tara smiled politely then spoke. 

"My name is Tara. I was a friend of yours growing up."

        "My name is Melanie. I lived next door to you. I moved in when you were about five." #17 glared at her. 

He did recognize her but she was hiding something. #18 was obviously thinking the same thing by the look on her face. 

        "You are lying and you are hiding something from us. We didn't invite you in for false information you know." #18 said angrily. 

"What's the truth? Were you enemies? nobody's? Hell I'd even guess we owed you money." She concluded.

        "No. We were not enemies and you didn't owe us money. I…" Mel blurted out but stopped.

        "I was your friend but there was more too it. I am your older sister." Everyone was silent at what Tara revealed.

        "We have a sister?" Both #17 and #18 said at the same time. 

"Are you related too?" #18 asked sarcastically. 

"No I was Chris's…" She stopped as she looked at #17. 

He knew.

        "His what?!" Yelled #18 as she stood up next to her brother. 

#17 stood up also to meet his sister's gaze. She glared at him. 

"She was my girlfriend." He said. 

"How do you know that?! She hasn't even said anything!"#18 screamed. 

#17 just left out the front door towards the beach. He stood out there to think. No one followed… at first. _'someone cared about me? Someone **loved** me?'_  #17 was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice someone standing behind him. When he did notice he turned around abruptly to see Mel a foot from his face. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his face more towards hers. He didn't resist. When they kissed it was as though all of #17's memories came flooding back to him in a rush. She made him complete.

        "I'm sorry." She said quickly. 

She was out of breath. 

"I shouldn't have. You just found out and… I… I'm sorry." She bowed her head towards the golden sand beneath her feet.

        "I'm more than just your boyfriend aren't I?" He asked also with his face towards the ground. 

"Yes." That was all she could manage through the tears streaming down her face.

"Well it looks like they're hitting it off." Krillin stated. 

"Yeah I guess so." #18 said looking out the window with Krillin. 

Tara was seated on the opposite couch staring at the odd looking couple.

        "Do you mind if I ask you two a question?" She asked politely. #18 turned around slowly. 

"I guess so." 

Tara smiled appreciably. 

"How did you two meet? I mean on television it seemed as though you and Chr… I mean #17 didn't have time to make acquaintances."

Krillin glanced at #18 like 'you can tell her if you want to'. 

"Well, I guess the easiest way to put it would be to say, cell." #18 said. 

"Cell?" she asked in a low tone. 

"Yes, he was after #17 and I and Krillin rescued me." #18 spoke somewhat harshly. 

"Oh I see. So then you got married." She said knowingly. 

"Yep. Pretty much." Krillin stated. 

"That sums it up."

        "Wow." Tara said curiously. 

"And you're still together?" 

'_What is she a reporter?' _#18 thought. 

"Yes we are still together. Did you think I married him then left him for someone else?" #18 asked clearly annoyed. 

Tara got the hint and Krillin was glad it was over.  Tara quickly changed the subject.  

"I'm not your only sibling."  

"How many others do we have?" #18 asked amazed.  

"Well, there are nine of us all together."  Tara answered.  

"NINE!" Krillin and #18 both screamed.  

"Nine what?"  #17 and Mel had come in from outside.  

"We have seven brothers and sisters!" #18 answered.  

"Nine? Are we the youngest I hope?"  Mel answered this question.  

"No, you have two younger brothers and two younger sisters." Tara showed them a picture.  

"Wait, there are eleven in this picture. Who are the other two?"  #17 asked.  

"One is Mel and then who is the eleventh?"  

Mel answered.  

"My son."  

#17 looked at her then at the picture. The boy didn't look anything like him. He gave Mel a questioning glance.  

"He wasn't yours #17 although I wish he was.  His father ran off with some hooker and you adopted him after marriage to me."  #17 sat down on the couch.

Alright, another chapter I'll update as soon as I can but it might take a little longer for this fic because I want to work on another fic called Blushing so if you'd like to check that one out as well I'd very much appreciate it!

C-E-F-Y


	5. He is the same!

Diclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

Yeah!  Another chapter!!  I hope you guys will check out blushing!  I really think you'll like it as much as I obviously do!  Thanks for the great reviews!!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on The Hellians…

"My son."  

#17 looked at her then at the picture. The boy didn't look anything like him. He gave Mel a questioning glance.  

"He wasn't yours #17 although I wish he was.  His father ran off with some hooker and you adopted him after marriage to me."  #17 sat down on the couch.

Now!…

"I didn't have anyone did I?"  #18 asked.  

"No, you were asked many a time but refused all.  You once said there was no man alive that could love you without seeing the outside first."  #18 smiled at Krillin and he started blushing.  

"You were what dad would call a healthy work-aholic."  Tara answered with a true smile.  

"What did I do?"  #18 continued to ask.  

"You did just about every successful career there is.  You were an actress, a singer, as were all mom's children, and a model.  You did have a 'job' in a biker gang.  They payed you for just sticking around.  Chris was in it too.  He mostly fancied singing."  She finished.  

"Singing? #17? I can't believe it!" #18 laughed.

        "Why? You sang too you know." 

#17 had a smirk on his face. 

"See sis I wasn't the only off-key person in the family." Tara looked shocked. 

"No Chris you and Jordan were the best.  Mom would always have you singing together. You were very good." 

#17 and #18 both at the same time. 

"Proof."

        Mel walked up to the tapeplayer and stuck in a tape. She closed it and pressed the play button.  Suddenly after a few moments silence one gorgeous voice came on. 

"That is Jordan as you can tell it is a girls voice." 

Another hansome young man's voice joined her in a duet. The song was very fast paced.  

"And that's Chris." Mel announced sounding proud of her 'husband'.  

"All of your songs were usually fast beat. You didn't like the slow moving ones that mom and dad and the rest of the children listened to.  Mom would call you two her little hellians.  In a teasing way of course."  

"Unbeleivable."  #17 said smiling.  

"Really."  #18 said immitating her brother.  

"So, where is everyone else?"  #17 asked.  

"Oh, at home, no offence but they gave up looking for you when mom died."  

#17 and #18 didn't look too disappointed.  

"May I use your phone to call them?"  Tara asked excitedly.  

"Yes, could you ask them to come here?"  #18 asked hopefully.  

#17 looked the same as #18, hopeful.  

"Yes, thank you."  

Tara called her house and told everyone to go out towards the ocean and hurry.  Mel used this time to talk to #17 and get to know him.  

_I hope he's the same loving man I fell for so long ago._  

"You will really love everyone."  

#17 looked nervous.  

"What do I feel?"  He asked #18 a little discussted.  

"Oh, that, you're just nervous.  I think."  She answered like it was no big deal.  

"I don't like it, it reminds me of Cell."  He said angrily.  

"So, you two don't know your own feelings?"  Mel asked sadly, feeling bad for the twins.  

#17 answered.  

"It's like learning all over."  

Mel stared.  #17 looked sad.  

_How can I love her if I have to learn how to. She'll get irritated with me. _

#18 butted into #17 thoughts.  

_Trust your feelings, trust your heart, trust me. _ 

#17 looked a little amazed at his sister.  

_You little snitch, stay out of my head.  _

#18 wore an evil grin that changed to an angry face.  

_Fine but no more bad thoughts about Krillin,  I heard your comment about him being whipped. _

#17's eyes widened.  

"Well, the family's coming." Tara said smiling.  

She noticed that #17 and #18 looked nervous.  

"A little worried there guys?"  They both looked insulted.  

"Us?  No, we've fought the greatest fighters in the universe, we aren't scared of family."  #18 answered proudly.  

"I just want to say she's lying, she's scared as all hell."  #17 said in a monotone voice.  

"Shut up #17 unless you have something useful to say."  #18 barked back.  

#17 gave out a laugh without any evil smirk or anything.  Mel smiled at him and he blushed.  

_He is the same!  Yes!_

Well?  What do you think?  Good?  Or should I say…still good? Lol.  I really like the great reviews I'm getting for this story!  It is wonderful isn't it?!  If you haven't read my bio yet I'm a little full of myself…but only jokingly…I think?

C-E-F-Y


	6. The WHOLE family

Diclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

I just want to fill everyone in that I might not be able to update until Monday afternoon because I'm very busy this weekend with parties and getting my hair done…(again, full of myself)  But as soon as I get some time the next chapter will be up!  Until then I thought I'd write an extra long chapter for you great reviewers!  You deserve it for once from me!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on The hellians!!….

The whole family is coming!!

Now!…

A few people came in a helocopter and Tara ushered them inside the tiny house.  There was one older gentlemen and three other men.  One looked to be about twenty and the others were too hard to tell.  Two other girls followed by one older women entered the house as well.  

"Well, I guess I'll make the introductions.  Everyone, this is #17,"  She pointed at him.  

"And #18, otherwise known as Chris and Jordan."  #18 and #17 both said hi at the same time.  

"#17 and #18 this is,"  She pointed to the youngest boy (16) Jason.  He is #17's step-son."  

The boy smiled when he saw his mother smiling at #17 and him smiling at his step-son.  Tara pointed to the youngest girl about eight years old.  

"This is Sydney."  The little girl just shrugged as she looked at Tara.  

"She wasn't old enough to meet you."  Tara moved on to an older woman.  

"This is your oldest sister, Casey."  She seemed close to tears.  

"Your oldest brother Hans."  He smiled.  

"This is Tracy, he used to play the drums during your songs."  He actually spoke.  

"Nice to see ya again sis… um and bro."  He smiled.  

#18 couldn't help but laugh.  

_'He reminds me of Goten.'_   

"Our other youngest brother, Jay."  He was looking around open mouthed.  

"You really live here?"  Tara sighed.  

"Jay, don't be rude."  

He frowned and rolled his eyes in a similar way like #17 does when he's bored.  Casey couldn't take it anymore and burst out crying.  

"I just can't believe you two are alive."  She sobbed.

        "So, where were you?"  Jay asked.  

"Um, we were hoping you could tell us what happened."  #18 said looking at the young boy.  

"Oh, I hear you can fly!"  Jay said excitedly.  

"Yep."  #18 said with a proud smile.  

"Could you teach me?"  Jay asked.  

"Sure.  Come on."  She walked out the door.  

Before leaving she turned to Krillin.  

"You wanna help me?"  She asked.  

Krillin smiled and left with them.  

        Outside, #18 was in the air.  Jay was staring at her amazed.  

"You try."  Krillin said.  

The kid smiled and shut his eyes.  He opened one eye to see he was still on the ground.  He frowned.  

"Maybe only you can fly."  Jay said to his sister.  

Casey was watching.  

"Nope, I'm all human and I can fly."  Krillin said.  

"You can?"  Jay asked skeptically.  

"Yep."  #18 said landing.  

"Krillin is 100% human."  Krillin began to blush slightly.  

"Do you like my sister?"  Jay asked teasingly.  

"You bet I do."  Krillin smiled.  

#18 blushed.  

"We're married."  She said to the 'kid'.  

He looked surprised.  

"Really?  When?"  He asked.  

"About three years ago."  Krillin answered.  

"But, you didn't…"  Jay began.  

"We met in battle."  #18 said.  

He nodded knowingly.  Tara came out.

        "Jay?  You're not being rude are you?"  Tara teased.  

"No."  He answered.  

Tara laughed.  

"I'm sorry you couldn't meet mom.  She was a wonderful woman."  Tara said.  J

ay frowned.  

"I'm sorry you lost her."  #18 said as heartfelt as she could.  

Just then laughter was heard up above.  

"INCOMING!"  A voice yelled.  

A young teenage boy was falling head first to the ground carrying a young child in his arms.  They were really close to the ground and Tara was becoming frightened.  Just then the boy turned so his feet were close to the ground and landed.  The child was giggling.  

"Hey, guys."  The boy said.  

"Hey, Gohan.  How's your mom?"  Krillin asked.  

"Better.  I'm babysitting for Bulma too."  Gohan said looking around.  

"Where are those two?"  Gohan asked.  

Marron giggled.  

"Ma, ma!"  She said.  

#18 smiled slightly.  

"She's been wanting to see you all day."  Gohan said.  

#18 walked over and tickled the little girl.  

"She's been real good.  As always."  Gohan smiled at the little girl.

        Just then two boys came flying in.  

"WHOOO!"  One yelled.  

"Hey!  Wait up Trunks!  You know Nimbus can't go that fast!"  The other boy yelled.  

"I'm telling you Goten, LEARN TO FLY!"  Trunks said. 

He landed and ran up to Gohan and the others.  Goten jumped off of Nimbus and also ran up to them.  

"Can we go now?  PLEASE!"  Trunks whined.  

"No, we are visiting.  Go, hang out for a while ok?"  Gohan said.  

"AND!  Don't get into any trouble TRUNKS!"  Gohan said sternly.  

The boy nodded.  

"Fine.  Come on Goten lets spar!"  Trunks got into a fighting stance.  

Goten smiled cheerily.  

"Sure."  

Goten did the same and they began their warm ups.  Tara and the others came outside and looked shocked.  Everyone except #17 and #18 that is.  

"Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't see you had company.  What's going on?"  Gohan asked.  

"My family, from my old life found us."  #18 said pointing to her brother.  

Gohan smiled.  

"That's nice."  #17 came over.  

"So, you beat Cell?"  He asked.  

Gohan nodded with a blush.  #17 looked shocked.  

"Where's Marron?"  #18 asked looking around.  

"She's right here."  Jason said holding the little girls hand.  

"Thank Kami, I thought Trunks got a hold of her again."  #18 sighed.  

"I'm not that bad #18!"  Trunks protested.  

Marron giggled.  

"So, she's your daughter?"  Jason asked.  

#18 nodded.  He looked at the little girl and she giggled.  

"She's just like you when you were little."  Casey said with a smile at the little girl.  

Marron looked at the woman.  

"Twunks!"  She said.  

"Yeah, hey kiddo!"  Trunks came over and picked up the young girl.  

She giggled happily.  

"Fwy!  Fwy!"  Marron yelled.  

"Can I #18?"  Trunks asked.  

"As long as you don't drop her go ahead."  #18 said.  

Marron screamed in delight and they flew off.

Keep up the great reviews and I'll keep writing…(Although, I would keep writing even if you don't read because I like this fic!)  But humor me please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	7. I wish I could fly

Diclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

Wow, that was one long weekend…lol…sorry, I was sick.  Here is an update for you about a week late but at least it's here! Lol.  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on The hellians!!….

 "Twunks!"  Marron said.  

"Yeah, hey kiddo!"  Trunks came over and picked up the young girl.  

She giggled happily.  

"Fwy!  Fwy!"  Marron yelled.  

"Can I #18?"  Trunks asked.  

"As long as you don't drop her go ahead."  #18 said.  

Marron screamed in delight and they flew off.

Now!…

#18 looked up and paid close attention to the her daughter.  Goten walked over and whistled really loud.  

"HEY NIMBUS!!"  He yelled.  

Soon a yellow cloud came flying towards Goten.  Goten smiled brightly and jumped on.  He was about to fly off but Sydney began to talk.

        "I wanna fly."  Sydney sighed.  

"Do you want to ride on Nimbus with me?"  Goten asked coming closer to the ground.  

"Is it safe?"  She asked.  

Goten nodded.  

"As long as you're pure of heart it is."  Goten said.  

The girl smiled and Goten flouted down so she could sit on it.  

"Yeah!  I'm pure!"  She said happily.  

"Hang on."  Goten said.  

She did as she was told and they flew a little higher.  She squeezed Goten's waist a little frightened about falling.

        "Don't worry, Nimbus won't let you fall and neither will I."  Goten reassured her.  

She loosened her grip and nodded.  

"This is amazing."  She said looking around.  

Goten smiled.  

"Do you want to play a game?"  Goten asked.  

The girl looked questioningly at Goten.  

"Is your friend gonna play?"  She asked.  

"Do you want him to?"  Goten asked.  

"No, he looks busy."  She smiled.  

"What game?"  She asked.  

"Hide and go seek?"  Goten asked.  

"Yeah!  It's my favorite game!"  She laughed.

        They landed on the ground.  

"How do you play?"  Goten asked.  

"I hide and you come and find me but you have to tag me before I'm it."  She explained.  

"I've never played it like that but ok."  He smiled.  

She tagged him and ran off.  Goten began to count.  He reached 20 and began to look.  He looked in three different places before he found her.  

"You have to tag me first!"  She said running off.  

Goten decided to go easy on her and not run so fast.  

"Come back!"  Goten laughed.  

She giggled and kept running around the island.  Finally Goten got bored and tagged her.  She began to count and they continued the cycle.

        "Cute aren't they?"  Tara asked.  

#18 nodded.  

"Looks like Goten has a girlfriend."  Gohan laughed.  

"Speaking of…"  Krillin smiled.  

Gohan sighed.  

"You brought it up Gohan, how's Videl?"  Krillin asked.  

"She's fine."  Gohan blushed.  

"You guys dating yet?  Your mother can wait only so long."  #18 teased.  

"Alright, alright."  Gohan said waving his hands back and forth.

        "Isn't Videl Hercules daughter?"  Mel asked surpried.  

Gohan nodded.  

"Yep.  Our little Gohan has certainly grown up."  Krillin said.  

Trunks flew down with Marron.  

"Here you go #18."  Trunks said handing Marron over.  

"We have to go now."  Gohan said.  

"O.k.  Where's Goten?"  Trunks asked.  

Just then Goten ran by with Sydney right on his heels.  She jumped and tagged him.  

"GOT YA!"  She said happily.  

Goten turned around and tagged her back.  

"No, I got you."  He laughed.  

She began to chase him again.  

"Sorry to interupt you two but we have to go.  Mom'll kill me if we miss dinner."  Gohan said.  

Goten stopped running and Sydney crashed into him with a yell.  

        "Sorry."  Goten laughed.  

The young girl laughed also.  

"Will I see you again?"  She asked.  

Goten looked at Gohan.  

"Probably, now that you know #18."  Gohan said with a shrug.  

Goten nodded with the famous Son grin.  

"Bye!"  Sydney yelled as they flew off.  

"BYE!"  Goten yelled flying off on nimbus.  

"Bye guys!"  Krillin yelled.  

"Bye Twunks!"  Marron yelled.  

#18 smiled.

What do you think of this chapter?  I know it was very short and I haven't updated lately either…sorry!  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	8. He loves me, he loves me not

Diclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

WOW!  Long time since an update!  I'm so sorry!  I've been working hard on other fics I almost forgot about this one until I got some reviews on it!  Thanks for the reminder!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The hellians!!….**

"Bye!"  Sydney yelled as they flew off.  

"BYE!"  Goten yelled flying off on nimbus.  

"Bye guys!"  Krillin yelled.  

"Bye Twunks!"  Marron yelled.  

#18 smiled.

**NOW!!…**

"Ah,"  Sydney sighed dreamily.

"Oh, man she's starting to act like Chi-Chi when she met Goku."  Krillin said.

#18 smiled.

"How come they can fly?  Are they human?"  Jason asked.

Krillin and #18 looked at one another.

"It's a little complicated."  #18 said.

#17 laughed.

"Complicated it's down right confusing to anyone who doesn't know them."  #17 said.

"Well, Videl is taking it well.  She hasn't freaked out yet."  Krillin said.

"As far as we know."  #18 replied.

"I can't believe that young man is dating Hercules daughter!"  Tara said amazed.

"Yeah."  Krillin said boredly.

"So, have you ever met him?"  She asked.

"Yeah, I lost to him in battle actually."  #18 said with a smirk.

"Wow, you actually fought Hercule Satan?"  Tracy asked skeptically.

"Yep."  #18 said.

Krillin rolled his eyes.

"I still don't see why you didn't just…"  #18 covered #17's mouth.

"Because he paid me twice as much to lose then I would of gotten to win."  #18 replied with a smirk.

"You and your money."  #17 replied.

#18 shrugged.

She picked up Marron and brought her over to Casey.

"Um, Marron, this is your aunt Casey."  #18 said.

Marron giggled.

"Hewo."  She said shyly.

"Hello little one."  Casey said.

Hans came over and looked at Marron.

He touched her hair.

"She's so much like you."  He replied looking at his sister.

#18 smiled.

"She's my angel."  #18 said looking at her daughter.

"How old is she?"  Casey asked.

"Almost 3."  #18 said.

Marron held up two fingers with a proud smile.

"Daddy."  She said reaching for her father.

Krillin walked over and picked her up from his wife's arms.

"What is it firefly?"  Krillin asked.

"Fwy!"  Marron said reaching for the sky.

"I think you've flown enough for today."  Krillin said.

Marron scowled.

#18 smiled.

"She's mad at you."  #18 laughed.

#17 looked at Marron and shook his head.

She stared at him then at her mother.

"Who?"  Marron asked pointing to #17.

"#17."  #18 said.

Marron giggled.

#17 frowned.

Everyone laughed.

"Can I hold her?"  Hans asked.

#18 nodded and handed over her daughter.

Marron smiled at the man.

"Hewo."  She said.

Hans had tears in his eyes.

"Hello."  He said.

Marron put on a pout.

"Aw you sad?"  She asked.

"No, I'm very happy."  Hans replied.

Marron looked confused.

Jay walked up and took Marron from Hans.

"Hey Marron, I'm your uncle Jay!"  He said happily.

"HI!"  Marron said happily.

"Can I play with her?"  Jay asked.

"Sure."  #18 said.

He set Marron down and began patty cake with her.

She laughed.

"You're a very good mother."  Tara said.

"So, none of you ever had kids?"  #18 asked kind of surprised.

"No.  None except for Mel."  Tara said.

"Hm."  #18 said kind of disappointedly.

Suddenly #18 was taken out of her train of thought by Sydney.

"He loves me, he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not, he loves me…"  She continued.

Krillin laughed.

"Guess we better bring Goten back soon."  Krillin said.

#18 smiled.

"How cute."  She said.

"Twunks!"  Marron smiled.

"Oh, no."  Krillin said.

"Come on Krillin you can't deny it.  Just wait until she's older."  #18 said.

"But Trunks?  I don't know."  Krillin said.

"She might change her mind."  #18 said.

"I hope so."  Krillin mumbled.

"You're just upset because he's Vegeta's son."  #18 said.

Krillin looked at his wife as though he were saying, 'And your point is?'

"Well, fine think of him as Bulma's son."  #18 shrugged.

"You mean that little boy with purple hair was Bulma Brief's son?  The one from Capsule Corp?"  Tara asked.

Krillin and #18 nodded.

"Wow, you guys know some powerful people."  Tara remarked.

Krillin, #17 and #18 had to hide their laughs.

"You don't know the half of it."  #18 mumbled.

Again, sorry for the long wait!  Hope you liked this chapter…R&R please!   Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	9. Anyone else famous?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

Hope you like this update!  Sorry for my chapters being so short…I just can't keep my mind on one story for too long before I think  I ruin it.  Hope you like this chapter anyway!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hellians!!….**

"Wow, you guys know some powerful people."  Tara remarked.

Krillin, #17 and #18 had to hide their laughs.

"You don't know the half of it."  #18 mumbled.

**Now on The Hellians!…**

"Yeah, Krillin's known Bulma since he was…"  #18 looked at her husband.

Krillin looked up at the sky as though the answer was there.

"I think since I was thirteen."  Krillin thought aloud.

"Yep.  Because I was one year older than Goku and he was twelve at the time."  Krillin said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, that's a long time."  Tara said.

"Is there anyone else you know?"  Tracy asked.

"Hm, Hercule, Bulma, Goku…"  Krillin was cut off by Jason.

"Goku?  Son Goku?"  He asked.

"The one and only."  Krillin said.

"Wow, he's the second greatest martial artist on the planet!"  Jason said excitedly.

"Well, Goten's his son."  #18 said.

"Really?  Wow."  Jason said positively amazed.

#18 smiled.

"And so is Gohan."  She continued.

"How do you know him?"  Jason asked.

"He's my best friend."  Krillin said.  

"I met him when I came to train under Master Roshi."  Krillin explained.

"Then you met him through Krillin?"  Mel asked #18.

#18 blushed.

"Not exactly.  I'd…heard of him a few times and wanted to meet him…"  #18 trailed off.

#17 laughed.

"Yeah, right.  We were supposed to kill him."  #17 said.

#18 nodded.

The family looked shocked.

"Seriously?"  Tracy and Jason asked.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"  Jason asked.

"How'd you do it?"  Tracy asked.

"We didn't kill him obviously."  #18 said.

Krillin smiled.

"Because you loved Krillin so much?"  Mel asked.

"Um, no offence but no."  #18 said appoligetically to her husband.

"None taken.  You were pretty busy saving your own life at the time anyway."  Krillin said.

"And that's where I fell for Krillin."  #18 smiled.

Krillin sighed.

"Yep!"  He agreed.

"But!  Enough about my life now.  What was I…"  #18 began.

#17 cleared his throat.

"I mean, what were we like?"  #18 asked.

"Well, #17 was very misgevious.  He was always into trouble."  Casey began.

"Remember that time when Mel moved in next door and he was convinced she was a vampire."  Tara laughed.

"Yeah, funny to you guys he wouldn't come near me for weeks and when he did he was staring at my neck looking for bite marks."  Mel rolled her eyes.

#17 blushed.

"Guess there are some memories that are meant to stay dorment."  #17 replied.

"What about me?"  #18 asked.

"You liked the home life.  Unlike Chris who loved being anywhere but where he was.  You liked being home and watching mom cook and help babysit the kids next door and whatnot."  Casey explained.

#18 smiled.

"Guess I didn't change too much huh?"  #18 asked.

"Except you liked trying things new…even if you knew you wouldn't like it or you had no interest in it you'd do it at least once in your life."  Hans added.

"It took Chris forever to settle down with Mel because he was scared of being stuck at home."  Tara laughed.

"But eventually you came around."  Mel said to #17.

He smiled.

"Do you have any pictures by any chance?"  #18 asked.

Casey nodded energetically.

"I've been waiting for someone to mention them."  Casey grabbed a book from the helocopter and brought it over.

#17 and #18 sat together on the sand and opened up the first page.

"These are just pictures of you guys before we lost you."  Casey explained.

They nodded.

The first page was baby pictures.  They weren't very interesting because most of them were of the twins asleep.  #18 turned the page and they were of #17 making funny faces.  He had to be around the age of five.  #18 was in the background dancing with headphones on.  

The next page was of #18 dancing.  She didn't seem to notice the camera.  Then the last picture she noticed and smiled with a small blush across her nose.

Marron crawled over and sat in her mother's lap.  

"It's mommy Marron."  Krillin pointed to the pictures.

Marron smiled at the picture then looked at her mother with a smile.

#18 smiled.

What do you think?  R&R please!  Thanks!  I'll try to update soon but my computer is being funny!  Not the lol kind but stupid.  Lol.  Hope you liked this chapter! 

C-E-F-Y


	10. The music

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

Don't forget to R&R!  Thanks!  Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!  

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hellians!!….**

Marron crawled over and sat in her mother's lap.  

"It's mommy Marron."  Krillin pointed to the pictures.

Marron smiled at the picture then looked at her mother with a smile.

#18 smiled.

**Now on The Hellians!…**

Marron helped turn the page and stuck her face really close to the pictures.

"Back up Marron, mommy wants to see."  #18 said running a hand over the young girls head.

Marron smiled and leaned back into her mother.

#18 glanced at the pictures.  Most of them were of her and #17 being silly little kids.

#17 had really short hair that was similar to Trunks' but was black.  He wore really baggy jeans too.

#18 on the other hand had really long hair.  She wore a pair of overalls with a top of a pink bikini.  She had her hair up with a few strands hanging down on to her forehead.

#18 turned the page again.  Whoever made the book didn't put the pictures in order of age.

The next picture was of #17's senior picture.  It was very well taken.  He was smiling and in the sunlight.  Another picture just below it was of his wedding to Mel.  They were smiling and another picture of the twins laughing and talking.

#18 had her hair up very elegantly and her makeup was perfect.

Casey began to cry thinking back to the wedding day.

#17 felt horrible.  He just couldn't remember.  His own wedding day and he didn't have a clue as to what happened.

"Turn the page #18."  Tara said nicely.

#18 did so and it showed #17 and #18 as teens again.  They were singing and laughing.  #18 turned the page once more and their were no more pictures.

"I have more at home but I haven't…had the chance to put them in."  Casey said while crying.

"I brought a tape.  It had your names on it and I grabbed it when Tara called and said she found you."  Jay said handing the tape to #18.  She smiled and they all went inside.

Krillin put the tape in and sat on the couch holding Marron while #18 sat next to him and #17.

The tape was black for a moment then it came on.

"Is it working?"  Jordan asked standing in front of the camera.

"Yep.  It's all on Jordan."  Chris said from behind.

"Good."  Jordan made a funny face then smiled.

"Here give it to me and go to the piano."  Jordan said turning the camera to Chris who smiled and sat at the piano cracking his nuckles.

"Yuck!  Don't do that."  Jordan laughed.

Chris was about to play something when he looked at the camera.

"C'mon, set the camera down to it faces the piano and come play a song with me!"  Chris said moving over on the piano bench to make room for his sister.

Jordan set the camera down and went over to the piano.

They began to play a fast beat tune that they were dancing too.

"Will you turn that down?  Play something…good!"  Tara said walking over to them.

"We like this!"  Jordan said sticking out her tongue.

"I'm not gonna listen to it Jordan."  Tara said walking away.

Jordan and Chris began to play a country song until she was gone then went back to playing their tune.

The camera turned off and came back on showing Jordan.  "And 1, 2 a 1, 2, 3! GO!"  She said.  Drums and a piano were heard as the camera moved to show Chris at the piano and Jay at the drums.

It went back to Jordan as she began to sing.

She was dancing and singing and smiling at the camera.

Then Jordan looked away from the camera to the piano and frowned.  She rolled her eyes and walked over to Chris still playing the piano while making out with Mel on his lap.

Jordan hit Chris in the back of the head and he continued to play with a blush glancing at the camera.  Mel smiled while biting her bottom lip and giggling.

Jordan went back to singing until the song ended.

"Nice!"  The camera guy said.  

"Give me that!"  Chris said taking the camera and pointing it at his best friend.

#18 stopped the tape for a moment.

"Who's that?"  #18 asked.

"That was Kenny.  He had a crush on you and was #17's best friend."  Tara explained.

"Oh."  #18 said turning the tape back on.

Kenny walked up to Jordan and kissed her on the cheek.  She gave him a questioning look and turned her back to him.

He shrugged happily and walked back to Chris.  Chris kept the camera on Jordan who looked like she was going to be sick.

She turned and began mouthing to the camera.

"Get that asshole best friend of yours off my ass!"  She mouthed discusted.

Chris just sighed and turned off the camera.

Sorry that's kinda a drop off.  R&R please!  I really want to know what you think!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	11. Old friends and annoyances

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything else related!

WOW!  I'm terrible sorry about the long wait…it's been forever…I want to thank **The Hunted** for reminding me!!  This is for you!   

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hellians!!….**

Kenny walked up to Jordan and kissed her on the cheek.  She gave him a questioning look and turned her back to him.

He shrugged happily and walked back to Chris.  Chris kept the camera on Jordan who looked like she was going to be sick.

She turned and began mouthing to the camera.

"Get that asshole best friend of yours off my ass!"  She mouthed discusted.

Chris just sighed and turned off the camera.

**Now…after a long delay…on to the Hellians!!...**

Just then the tape went black and a knock was heard on the door.  Krillin looked confused but stood up and walked to the door still holding Marron.  

Krillin opened the door and saw a tall man with blond hair and a bright smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you but, is Mel here?"  He asked.

"Um…yes just a second."  Krillin said as he walked back into the other room.

"Mel?  It's for you."  Krillin said.

Mel stood up and walked to the door.  Within a few moments she walked into the room with the man still smiling.

"#17, #18, I'd like you to meet Kenny."  Mel said with a smile.

Kenny looked completely at a loss for words.

"You guys…you haven't changed a bit."  He stated.

#17 and #18 didn't really know what to do.

"They don't remember anything so we're just going over the old tapes."  Tara explained.

"Oh, that's good."  Kenny said as he looked around the room at the large family.

His gaze ended on Krillin and Marron.

"Who are you?"  Kenny asked as Krillin sat down next to #18.

"I'm Krillin…"  Krillin began.

"My husband."  #18 added.

Kenny's mouth dropped open.

"Wow."  Was all he could say.

"Well, it seems this video is done."  Jay said standing up and leaving the room.

Jason followed.

"Where's Sydney?"  Tara asked.

"I think she's still outside."  #18 said standing up.

"I can't believe how much you haven't changed!"  Kenny said.

"Yeah, well, get used to it."  #18 said picking up Marron.

"It's getting late.  Maybe we should leave."  Casey mentioned.

"I agree.  There isn't enough room for all of us."  Hans mentioned.

"I wanna stay!"  A voice yelled from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Sydney standing there with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"  Tara asked picking up the girl.

"What if Goten comes back…and I'm not here!?"  Sydney cried.

"Poor thing…"  Tara said with a small smile.

"You can stay."  #18 said smiling at the girl.

"I'm sure Marron would love to have some company."  She continued.

Sydney grinned.

"Do you think he'll come back?!"  Sydney asked looking out the window at the sky.

#18 began to laugh.  She turned to Krillin with a smile and he nodded picking up the phone.

"We'll call Chi-Chi and see if he want's to spend the night…"  #18 began.

"Twunks!"  Everyone turned to Marron who was sitting with her arms crossed sternly.

"Oh alright."  #18 said.

Marron uncrossed her arms and smiled.

"Well, if Syd is staying then so am I."  Jay said with a wink.

"Then I am."  Jason said sternly.

He then glanced at his mother sweetly.

Mel first had a very stern look on her face but then it softened and she smiled.

"Alright.  But no horsing around or you're grounded you hear me?"  She said.

Jason nodded and grinned.

"Chi-Chi said it was alright with her and Bulma.  Gohan's bringing them over now."  Krillin said after hanging up the phone.

"I guess we'll be going then."  The adults said as they walked outside.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning if that's alright with you."  Tara said.

"Fine."  #18 said.

"Are you sure you can handle all of these kids?"  Hans asked.

"Oh they'll be easy!  Trust me."  #18 said.

Krillin nodded.  If they could handle grown Saiyan men and some pretty roady half breeds then they could handle 4 humans and 2 saiyans.

"Bye!  Have fun!  Be safe!  Don't drown!"  Everyone said there good-byes as the coptors flew off into the distance.

Next chapter will be the sleepover!  YAY!  Believe it or not I can't read your minds so R&R!! Lol.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
